VR glasses mean Virtual Reality Glasses. By means of a cell phone as a display, VR glasses can achieve the virtual reality function through relevant applications on the cell phone.
Generally, the sound effect of VR glasses is exhibited through the audio output of a cell phone. When a user's head turns, the sound in two sound channels does not change, and so it does not make the user feel like he/she is right in the scene and there is no enhanced reality effect of surround sound effect.
Therefore, the existing technology still needs improvement and development.